Blame
by Amys0n
Summary: Aventurate a descubrir el secreto que esconde aquella cabaña en lo más alto de la colina de Hyde Park. La historia de dos jóvenes apasionados, prisioneros de la mentira y el engaño, luchando por demonstrar su inocencia y el significado del verdadero amor. [#31AoKaDays: Día 16] Convocatoria del grupo de Facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]


_Notas al final..._

* * *

 ** _"Siempre se disculpa el que no tiene la culpa."_**

Blame -Parte I-

El joven moreno suspiró por tercera vez, miró de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo y encontró que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que había observado la hora. Desató el lazo que tenía al cuello de su impecable camisa blanca de vestir, para después dejarlo a un lado de la banca de madera en donde se encontraba su frac negro abandonado.

Para aquellas horas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las colinas de Hyde Park. Aquel joven se encontraba al borde de la colina, mirando al horizonte, en donde podía observar los barcos que llegaban al pequeño puerto de Nothing Hill; con un único pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, "¿Cuándo iba a llegar?", habían acordado en verse hace unos diez minutos, en el lugar de siempre. La colina.

Aomine estaba fascinado por aquel lugar, era su lugar de escape, su lugar secreto, el cual solo conocían ellos dos, y eso sólo lo hacía más especial todavía. Desde hacía un tiempo que ellos se encontraban frecuentando aquel lugar. Era un pequeño valle, que se encontraba al final del bosque en donde había nada más que una cabaña de madera, una banca y la vista más hermosa que alguna vez alguien se pudiera imaginar. Donde se observaba toda la ciudad de Nothing Hill y más allá del puerto, el océano en todo su esplendor. Siempre habían soñado en conocer lo que había más allá de su pequeña ciudad, jugaban con la idea de algún día subir a un ferry y juntos recorrer todo el ancho mar.

El joven moreno sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras dichas por ambos, en la oscuridad, iluminando sus jóvenes y sonrojados rostros a la luz de la vela, dentro de la cabaña.

—Ese idiota... —y susurró una vez más, a nadie en particular. Solo con el viento, sus pensamientos y su corcel negro que se encontraba atado a un árbol, cerca de la cabaña.

¿Tal vez había llegado muy temprano?

Pero eso realmente no le importaba, él podría esperar cien años en ese lugar, llorar con el sauce que estaba detrás de la cabaña, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro, es que le esperaría.

El estruendo de un rayo y una ráfaga de viento frío, amenazaron con lluvia. Aomine no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie, tomar sus cosas y entrar a la cabaña. Observó por un momento la entrada al bosque, pero nada sucedió, sólo halló el cielo oscureciendo cada vez más.

Él se preocupó, si venía a caballo (lo cual era lo más probable), la lluvia le tomaría por sorpresa ¿Tendría que cabalgar por el bosque, de noche, lloviendo? _¡¿Y si algo le sucedía en el camino?!_

¡ _No seas tan negativo Daiki!_ Se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña, pero se giró una vez más a la entrada del bosque... y él no llegó.

.:::.

— ¡Taiga! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —La voz de la institutriz se escuchaba por toda la estancia. La señorita corría a toda prisa, o lo que su cuerpo y aquel vestido de falda ancha, le permitían. Parecía una madre como quien persigue a su hijo, el cual ha hecho una travesura y debe reprender. En este caso se trataba del joven causante de sus penas, y más de una cana en su rubia cabellera.

— ¡Taiga! —grito de nuevo la mujer, en un intento de llamar la atención del joven pelirrojo, mas todo sus intentos fueron en vano.

Aquel de cabellera roja, tan intensa como el mismo fuego, no hacía más que escapar de ella, corriendo, girando por cada pasillo, deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera de la propiedad Kagami. Cada vez caminaba más deprisa, y cuando estaba a punto de detenerle, este giraba en alguna esquina y comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

Alex siempre había sido una mujer muy educada, con un vocabulario y una presencia impecable, pero admitía que en ese momento no le faltaban las ganas de soltar alguna vulgaridad, y lanzar su abanico negro por los aires, con el fin de que este impactara en la cabeza de miembro más joven de la familia Kagami. Aunque como todos sus esfuerzos anteriores, aquello también había sido inútil, y ahora el abanico yacía en el suelo de mármol, al lado de la sirvienta, la cual se encontraba llorando por haber sido golpeada por aquel objeto.

— ¡Lo siento Lucy! —gritó la rubia, mientras tomaba los bordes de su falda, y corría sin perder el ritmo. Ya estaban casi llegando a la puerta, en cuanto apareció una señorita con una bandeja de pastelillos, aquella fue su oportunidad, cuando Taiga se distrajo y le robó uno de los pastelillos a la señorita.

— ¡Ka-Kagami-sama! —gritó también la señorita asustada.

— ¡Taiga! ¡Deja esos! Son para la fiesta. —Y ahora Alex se encontraba gritando de nuevo. El aludido solo se dedicaba a reír, mientras disfrutaba el fruto de su robo.

Luego de andar un rato, finalmente habían llegado a la entrada, un paso más y el joven podría sentir la libertad... todo eso se esfumó cuando sintió un abrazo que le sujetaba la mano. Ahí estaba la señorita Alex, jadeante, agotada por toda esa actividad física y mirando al joven con una mirada para nada agradable.

— ¡T-T-Taiga! Escúchame, por Cristo. —Se recompuso, soltándole el brazo al joven pelirrojo. Como toda buena dama, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se secó el rostro y estiró su amplia falda. Una vez acomodó sus lentes, señaló al causante de sus penas con su dedo índice, de forma acusatoria. —¡Teníamos un trato! Usted prometió que sería el anfitrión esta noche.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Y fui el anfitrión, durante la cena. Pero ahora la cena terminó y ellos se pueden ir echando leches a sus casas. — dijo de manera relajada, más la institutriz se sintió ofendida y solo se dedicó a atinarle uno que otro golpe en el pecho al más joven, pero este no hizo protesta alguna, solo se reía ante las expresiones de su institutriz.

— ¡Kagami Taiga! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡¿Dónde quedaron todas las horas de lecciones de ética?!

— ¡Pero ya la cena termino! Además, tengo... algo que hacer. - Se excusó éste, tratando de evitar el interrogatorio que probablemente llegaría. Alex, más de ser una profesora para el joven, siempre se preocupaba y velaba por él, llegando a hacer las veces de madre.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué siempre tienes algo que hacer a estar horas? ¡Oh, Taiga! ¿Cuándo piensas traer a casa a esa señorita que te mantiene tan "ocupado"? —dijo la rubia, soltando un suspiro de forma dramática y abrazándose a sí misma.

— ¡No es nada de eso! —se defendió Kagami.

— ¿Que tan tonta crees que soy, ah? Si la has desflorado, lo menos que puedes hacer es invitarla a tomar el té con nosotros. Oh, pobre de su familia. ¡Tienes que casarte con ella!

—Pero mujer, ¡qué dices! No es nada de eso, son... otras cosas. - Había algunas cosas que era mejor no decir, Taiga lo sabía a la perfección, así que termino bajando la mirada, avergonzando.

—Cariño, no me molestaré porque estés enamorado de alguna jovencita. —Esta vez Alex le respondió con un tono de voz más calmado. Tomando al joven pelirrojo por las mejillas y subió su rostro, encontrándose sus miradas.-Sé que dijiste cuando eras pequeño que te casarías conmigo, ¡pero está bien si hay otra mujer en tu vida! ¡Espero cuide bien de mi pequeño Taiga!

— ¡Alex! ¡Para con eso! —Esto no hizo más que hacer que el joven avergonzado se sonrojara. Llegando a estar casi tan rojo como su cabello. Una risita se escuchó por parte de la mujer.

—Ya te dije que está bien por mí, además ya pronto entraras en los veintiuno, ¿cuándo piensas formar una familia? ¡No dejare que mi pequeño pelirrojo se quede solo por el resto de su vida!

— ¡Alex! ¡Que no me voy a casar! —le gritó el joven.

— ¡Ugh, mocoso! Haz lo que quieras. Pero luego cuando estés viejo y solo con tu caballo, no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo ir ya?

— ¡¿Pero a dónde, niño?! —Y ahí estaba su tono histérico de nuevo, Kagami sólo se reía ante su expresión.

—Prometo volver temprano.

—Eso dijiste hace un par de noches, fueron las siete de la mañana ¡y aun no habías llegado! ¿No me digas que estas yéndote de fiesta? ¡Ay de ti si me entero!

—Calma Alex, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo voy con unos amigos y nos quedamos hablando, pero prometo volver temprano... ¿me puedo ir? —le dijo este, sonando como un niño pequeño.

Ella solo chasqueó la lengua y dio tres golpecitos con su zapato de tacón en el suelo de mármol.

—Pero que sea la última vez que llegas tarde, ¡mira que ni el joven Aomine sabía dónde estabas!

— ¿Aomine? ¡¿Acaso lo mandaste a llamar?!

—Por supuesto que sí, estaba preocupada por ti. Y él es tu buen amigo, así que no le vi ningún problema.

—Compañero de negocios. —le corrigió. —Y no le llames a esa horas, que lo más probable es que esté en clases, no le molestes.

— ¿Te molesta que le moleste? —arqueó una perfecta ceja rubia.

— ¡P-por supuesto que no!

—Jajaja, pero mira cómo te sonrojas, y dices que no es tu amigo. Tal vez debería preguntarle a él quien es la jovencita que te mantiene fuera a tan altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Alex, no por favor!

— ¿Por qué? Tal vez y hasta es amiga de la señorita Satsuki. —Sólo de escuchar aquel nombre, el rostro de Kagami pasó de una perfecta sonrisa a uno de total desagrado.

—Primero dejaría de comer carne antes de salir con alguna de las conocidas de esa zo-.

— ¡¿Esa qué?! —Le jaló una oreja al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ay, ay!

—Más te vale y controles esa lengua jovencito, sino tendré que lavarte con jabón.

— ¡Pero que ya no soy un niño!

— ¡Joven Kagami-sama! ¡Alex-san! —llamó una de las empleadas de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Lucy? —Alex se giró a verla, y Kagami aprovechó el momento de descuido para tratar de salir. —Y tú ni te muevas. —dijo Alex de espaldas.

—Tch...-

—Los invitados están preguntando por el señor Kagami, pero no quise— Alex la interrumpió.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a molestarle a su habitación, debe estar descansando y sabes que es mejor dejarle reposar. Y en cuanto a ti, jovencito. —Alex se giró de nuevo a mirarlo, sacó su reloj del bolsillo del delantal que llevaba. —Te quiero aquí a las doce en punto, si te quedas hasta más tarde... tendrás serios problemas.

— ¡Si, mamá! —El joven pelirrojo se acercó a Alex y se despidió con dos besos en las mejillas. — ¡Nos vemos! —este les regaló una sonrisa de dientes blancos y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Todo yo, ¡todo yo! ¡Un día no voy a poder más y vamos a ver que harán sin mí! Andando Lucy.

Y así, mientras caía la noche, el joven Kagami Taiga corría deprisa por los escalones de la propiedad Kagami, apresurándose por llegar a Prince, su querido corcel. Con la excitación y la emoción apoderándose de su cuerpo, solo deseaba una cosa y nada más, llegar a su lugar secreto.

Corría sin mirar atrás, donde Alex se despedía desde el último escalón de la entrada, ignorando todo a su paso, hasta los rayos que amenazaban con traer la lluvia a Nothing Hill.

.:::.

El miembro más joven de la prestigiosa familia Aomine se encontraba de pie, al borde de la ventana, con una expresión fría en su rostro, tan fría como la lluvia que caía a cantaros fuera de la cabaña.

De minutos, pasaron a horas, el tiempo que había esperado a su compañero, mas este nunca llegó al encuentro. ¿Dónde estaría?

Aomine Daiki era un manojo de nervios en aquel momento, aunque su expresión dura no lo demostrara, por dentro le inundaba la preocupación.

Comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro, dentro de la cabaña, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos pesimistas, pero no es como si la cabaña fuera muy grande, y no es como si realmente pudiera calmarse. No estaría tranquilo hasta ver a su invitado entrando por la puerta. No le importaba el hecho de que estuviera retrasado, o así llegara empapado de agua, lo que más le importaba en aquel momento, era que llegase sano y a salvo a _su_ cabaña. Las dos horas que llevaba esperándole el moreno, habían sido de pura agonía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cigarrillos había fumado, (pero luego recordaba que al otro joven le desagradaba el "tóxico"aroma, como este le decía al del tabaco, así que terminaba pisándoles contra el cenicero apenas encendido).

Daiki sólo fumaba de esa manera cuando estaba estresado o preocupado, y en aquel momento, eran ambos.

Se acercó a la chimenea, y tomando la varilla de metal que se encontraba a un lado de esta, comenzó a mover las brasas, tratando de mantener el fuego encendido, ya que el agua de la lluvia comenzaba a caer ahí dentro, y lo último que quería era que el fuego se apagara y terminara muriendo de hipotermia dentro de aquel lugar.

Un sonido llamo su atención, interrumpiendo la labor en la que se encontraba. No era el sonido de la lluvia, o el de las ramas de los arboles chocando las unas con las otras. Era el forcejeo contra la cerradura de la puerta de madera lo que llamó su atención. ¿Quién sería?

Si era su invitado, se alegraría de inmediato, pero debido a las condiciones del clima y el tiempo de retraso, lo más probable fuese que el otro joven aún se encontrara en su casa. Daiki se puso de pie, tomó una respiración profunda, y sujetando con fuera la ahora caliente varilla metálica, se acercó a la puerta, quedándose de pie a un lado de esta.

El forcejeo cesó, ahora se escuchaba como alguien trataba de empujar la puerta. El moreno se fijó de nuevo en el pomo de la puerta. No tenía la llave puesta, por lo que estaba abierta, ¿entonces por qué trataban con tanta insistencia en rumbar la puerta? ¿Un ladrón, tal vez?

No había manera de saber quién era el responsable de aquellos ruidos, ya que las ventanas se encontraban al otro lado de la cabaña, dejando a la vista solo el muelle de Nothing Hill, y el bosque, mas no la entrada del lugar.

Daiki dudó por un momento, el sonido de había cesado. El joven moreno levantó la varilla, tragó con fuerza y con la mano libre sujeto el pomo de la puerta. Conto hasta tres en reversa, y sin vacilar entreabrió la puerta, pero lo siguiente que sucedió no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Que frío! — Se escuchó la voz del hombre que había irrumpido dentro de la cabaña, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, golpeando al moreno que detrás de esta se encontraba.

— ¡¿Serás imbécil?! —le gritó Daiki, cerrando de un portazo y soltando la varilla en el suelo.

— ¡Daik-!— pero los gritos del intruso se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del moreno.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco ahí parado! ¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que tirar la puerta abajo?! — Daiki se sobaba la frente, en el lugar donde la puerta le había golpeado, lo más probable es que le saliera un moretón la mañana siguiente, sólo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente grande y oscuro para verse por sobre su morena piel.

— ¡Daiki! —le abrazó el otro joven, mojándolos a ambos.

— ¡Que me sueltes! —empujó al pelirrojo que le abrazaba, y caminó hacia al otro extremo de la cabaña. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Teno un siglo aquí esperando! —Se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada al muchacho pelirrojo. La habitación apenas se encontraba escasamente iluminada por las brasas de la chimenea, desde hacía un rato que se encontraba lloviendo a cantaros, y las nubes ocultaban la luna tras de ellas, la noche era oscura y fría en Hyde Park.

—Tch, ¿así me recibes? Pensé que al menos te alegraría un gramo el verme llegar, idiota… —Kagami Taiga se quitó el frac que llevaba puesto, desatándose el lazo, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa negra que ahora se pegaba por completo a su bien trabajado torso. Una vez que se deshizo de sus prendas, las colgó sobre la estantería sobre la chimenea.

Estaban a poca luz, pero esto no le impidió al moreno tener una buena vista del torso de su invitado, el cual conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Algo que te guste? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, con tono juguetón.

—Ya quisieras. —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco. El moreno se acercó a un extremo de la cabaña, en donde se encontraba un baúl de madera, lo abrió y sacó una toalla, pasándosela al pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —le pregunto el moreno.

Taiga comenzó a secarse, sacudiendo su cabello, colgó la toalla en sus hombros y frotando sus manos, las colocó delante de la chimenea para calentarse.

—Y luego me preguntas a mí si soy idiota, me recibes con mala cara y luego preguntas a que vine. —El joven pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, tratando de visualizar la silueta del moreno en la oscuridad. — ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó Taiga, cruzándose de brazos. —Una cuadrúpeda pelirrosa, ¿tal vez? —insinuó divertido.

—Taiga, no comiences, por favor. —el moreno caminó de nuevo hacia la chimenea, colocándose en frente del pelirrojo, ahora pudiendo verle bien. Tenía una maraña de cabellos rojos sobre su cabeza y sus mejillas tenían un tinte carmesí, debido al frio de la lluvia. _"Se veía adorable."_ Pensó Daiki. — ¿Y esa manera tan sofisticada para llamar a un perro? —Aomine le pregunto, sonando divertido, y dándole un golpecito al pelirrojo en la nariz, con su dedo índice.

—Al menos sabes lo que es. —se burló Taiga, alejándose de la chimenea, dándole la espalda a Daiki.

—Dejemos tus celos para otro momento-

— ¡Daiki! —el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—Tch, déjame terminar. —Le susurró en el oído a Taiga, acercándose al muchacho y abrazándole por detrás. —Estás aquí, y eso es lo único que me importa. —dijo el moreno, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

—Idiota… —susurró Kagami, con una sonrisa oculta en la oscuridad, mientras acariciaba la cabellera azul del moreno. —Tengo frio.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso. —respondió el moreno, con voz ronca. Tomó a Taiga por sus pantalones de vestir, dándole la vuelta. — ¿Te doy calor? —dijo, mordiendo la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo. —Mira que puedo ser más efectivo que una chimenea.

—Tú nunca cambias. ¿No? —replicó el otro, posando sus brazos en los hombros del moreno.

— ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo? Soy perfecto… y así te gusto. —ronroneó el moreno.

— ¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy aquí? ¡Qué narcisista! —Taiga arqueó una ceja roja.

—Para esto. —respondió el moreno. Y acto seguido, posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo, dejándole claro el por qué se encontraban de nuevo, aquella noche en su cabaña. Aomine le besaba despacio, sin prisa, disfrutando cada segundo que tenía con Taiga, aquellos momentos eran sagrados para el moreno, y siempre trataba de aprovecharlos al máximo. Una de sus manos se aventuró por el torso del pelirrojo, deslizándose sobre su pecho desnudo, bajando despacio encontrando su lugar en los hoyuelos de la espalda del pelirrojo. Esos hoyuelos que se encontraban ubicados perfectamente sobre el trasero de Taiga, y a Aomine tanto le encantaban, y siendo sincero con el mismo, todo acerca del pelirrojo le encantaba.

Taiga sintió la corriente eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo, sus vellos se erizaron, siempre se ponía así cada que Aomine le tocaba en e _se_ lugar.

— ¿Estuviste fumando? —le pregunto al moreno, separando sus labios.

—Yo… uhm, sí. —Daiki tragó con fuerza, sabía que a Kagami no le gustaba que fumara y más cuando se encontraban juntos. —Pero tengo mis razones.

Kagami rodó los ojos, y despegando sus brazos del moreno, se alejó de éste.

—Entonces, ilumíneme usted. —le contestó el pelirrojo, arrastrando un futon que se encontraba depositado al lado del baúl de madera.

—Estaba preocupado, llegabas dos horas tarde y no sabía dónde estabas. –logró responderle el moreno, ayudando al pelirrojo a extender el futon cerca de la chimenea, mientras este traía una manta y un par de cojines que tenían guardados dentro del baúl.

—Lo siento, la cena se alargó más de lo esperado.

Kagami terminó de desprenderse de sus pantalones de vestir, los cuales también se encontraba húmedos.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Daiki! —se giró, reprochándole al moreno por la nalgada que le había dado, cuando Taiga se había descuidado mientras colgaba el pantalón con el resto de la ropa. — ¡Idiota! —le gritó, empujándole a un lado del futon y sentándose en este, con nada más que su ropa interior negra.

—Tenía una buena vista, fue inevitable. —le dijo el moreno con orgullo.

Kagami solo le respondió chasqueando la lengua, y dándole un jalón de oreja al moreno.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Un fastidio. —dijo sin más el moreno, mirando a Taiga.

—No creo que me puedas superar, yo tuve que pasar toda la mañana en el despacho de padre organizando los documentos de las ventas del último mes. Desde que el tío Izuki se fue, siento que trabajo el triple. —suspiró el pelirrojo. —Y cuando llego a casa, Alex está esperándome con invitaciones de eventos a los que "debo asistir en representación de la prestigiosa familia Kagami." ¡Y una mierda! Quiero descansar. —protestó Taiga, recostándose en las piernas del moreno.

Aomine le regaló una sonrisa y acarició la cabellera roja.

—Yo tampoco la he tenido fácil, con mi padre últimamente ha estado viajando mucho, y entre la universidad y los negocios no hay tiempo para descansar.

—Oh, que el gran señor Aomine ha tenido que reducir a cuatro fiestas a la semana en su agenda de eventos sociales. —le respondió divertido el joven pelirrojo, subiendo la mirada.

—Muy gracioso, Taiga. —esta vez fue el turno del moreno en poner los ojos en blanco.

—Y… ¿Cómo vas con lo del compromiso? —se atrevió a indagar el pelirrojo, sentándose de nuevo.

—Taiga…-

—Hoy en la cena, estaba la hermana de la señora Momoi, además yo solo quería saber—pero se vio interrumpido por el moreno.

— ¿Por qué tienes que sacar ese tema justo ahora? –—Repuso el peliazul con molestia.

— ¿Y si no es ahora, entonces cuándo? En el día es casi imposible que nos encontremos, a menos que sea por negocios, y en las noches a penas y tenemos este tiempo para nosotros. Así que es ahora cuando tengo la oportunidad de preguntarte sobre… nosotros. —Taiga se rascó la nuca, no quería fastidiar al moreno, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de aquel tema, era algo inevitable, debido a que Aomine era un año mayor que Kagami y aun el moreno no se había casado, el padre del moreno estaba constantemente dándole la charla sobre que "era hora de buscar una muchacha de buena familia y sentar cabeza." — ¿Tu padre te ha hablado de nuevo sobre el matrimonio con la familia Momoi? —Kagami levantó la mirada, observándose en esos orbes azules que le miraban fijamente.

Aomine tomó una profunda respiración. —Mira, yo sólo…-

—Daiki, no tienes por qué hacerlo-

— ¡Taiga, por Dios! Sabes que no me voy a casar ni con Satsuki, ni con nadie, no sé qué mierda habrás escuchado de esa señora, y si lo que quieres es saber si mi padre ha hablado del compromiso. Sí, lo hace. Todos los días y créeme que cada vez lo soporto menos. —Aomine pasaba sus manos por su cabello, estaba cansando de todo aquello, de la constante presión de su padre en que buscara una esposa.

—Lo entiendo, disculpa no quería molestarte. —le dijo el pelirrojo.

—Taiga, ¿confías en mí? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto Daiki, no es necesario que lo preguntes. —con aquellas palabras, una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del moreno, cambiando su semblante serio por una más relajado. Subió de nuevo la mirada, observando al pelirrojo que lo miraba con cautela. — ¿Daiki, estás bien? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Tú estás a mi lado, ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? —replicó Aomine Daiki, regalándole una genuina sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Taiga sabía que sus mejillas debían estar tan rojas como su cabello, cómo no iba a avergonzarse con el moreno diciendo semejantes cosas. Ni todos los diamantes del mundo valían aquellos momentos con Daiki.

Tal vez su relación no pudiera ser gritada a los cuatro vientos, tal vez siempre tendrían que vivir con aquel secreto, pero a Kagami Taiga aquellas cosas triviales poco le importaban, sólo le bastaba con estar a su lado, y ser amado.

Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo, y tomándolo por la mejilla, depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? —preguntó Aomine, acariciando el cabello de su compañero.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, tiene sus días buenos, y sus días malos. Esta semana no ha estado comiendo lo suficiente, Teppei dice que cada vez es más liviano cuando lo lleva en la silla de ruedas.

—Lamento escuchar eso, ¿los médicos aún no saben qué es?

Kagami sólo negó con la cabeza. —No, además no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en esta ciudad, tendría que llevar a mi padre fuera de Nothing Hill, pero en su condición actual no está para llevarlo en un carruaje, o en viaje en barco.

— ¿No tenían un primo que era doctor? ¿Aún sigue en Francia?

—Sí, tío Izuki salió hace dos semanas en un viaje de negocios, espero que pueda traer a Shintaro o algún otro doctor, alguien que pueda ayudar a mi padre…— Taiga respiró con fuerza, tratando de no romperse de nuevo en aquel momento. Sólo quería disfrutar de su momento con Daiki, pero era difícil el no estar pensando constantemente en su padre y en su estado de salud.

—Lo siento Taiga, todo va a estar bien. —Daiki abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza. —Tu padre se mejorará pronto.

—Eso espero Daiki, eso espero… —Taiga subió la mirada, buscando los labios del moreno.

Sin darse cuenta, hacía un rato que había dejado de llover, y las brasas de la chimenea ahora ardían con menor intensidad, pero había algo más grande ardiendo con fuerza en el interior de ambos jóvenes.

Y así, en la oscuridad, los jóvenes apasionados se abrazaban con fuerza, entre besos y caricias se dejaron llevar por el placer, dejando a un lado aquellos problemas del día a día que tanto les agobiaban, sin más se dejaron amar, disfrutando el momento aquella fría noche en _su_ cabaña, en lo mas alto de la colina de Hyde Park.

.:::.

La brisa se colaba a través de las ventanas de la pequeña cabaña de madera. La luz del sol iluminaba el lugar, dejando a la vista un joven corpulento de cabellos rojizos y negros, rebeldes y despeinados sobre sobre el futon. El joven se mantenía durmiendo plácidamente, una pequeña sabana azul apenas se encargaba de cubrir sus partes, mientras este se encontraba en todo su esplendor, como su madre le había traído al mundo.

Una ráfaga de viento frio se hizo paso a través de la habitación, haciendo al joven estremecer, aun en su estado. Taiga se dio media vuelta, quedando sobre su costado izquierdo, removiendo la manta y ahora dejando al descubierto su rozagante trasero. Una vez más, el frio invadió la pequeña estancia, haciendo al pelirrojo estremecer, y terminando este en despertarse.

Al joven le tomó un minuto reaccionar, de manera soñolienta se estiró y dio un gran bostezo, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba y de su estado actual. Se sentó encima y se abrazó a sí mismo. A pesar de que el sol ya había salido para aquellas horas, seguía haciendo frío en el lugar. El joven se puso de pie, más al segundo siguiente "maldijo" por lo bajo, chasqueando la lengua, y poniéndose recto en un instante, cuando un dolor punzante le recorrió desde las caderas, hasta sentirlo en la punta de su cabello.

Sosteniéndose de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, la usó como apoyo para ponerse de pie y finalmente tomar sus ropas para vestirse.

Una vez que se hubo puesto sus ropas, se sentó, con suma delicadeza, ya que al mínimo roce con el asiento, sabía que probablemente gritaría hasta ser escuchando más allá de las colina de Noting Hill. Se puso su frack azul marino y del interior de este saco su reloj de bolsillo, y observo la hora. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¡Mierda! — ¿Cuantas horas habría dormido? No lo sabía, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro, es que una reprimenda grande le esperaba al instante en que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón de piedra de la entrada de la residencia Kagami.

Terminó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos de vestir. Se anudó el lazo en el cuello, y haciendo un intento por ignorar el dolor en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, salió de la cabaña, dejando el pequeño futon y las sábanas aun desparramadas en el suelo.

Procuró pasarle llave a la puerta de la cabaña, y caminó hasta los troncos en donde solía dejar a Prince atado.

—Buenos días compañero. Al menos tú no me has dejado abandonado. —le sonrió al corcel blanco que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Con un gesto cariñoso le acarició. Desató los nudos que mantenían al caballo atado y, con todos sus esfuerzos, se subió sobre la silla de montar. Ni se inmutó cuando tuvo que alzar la pierna y dar un traspié para poder subirse, con el intenso dolor en sus caderas. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de no soltar lágrima alguna. Pero las ganas de llorar le invadieron, solo al darse cuenta que había dejado la fusta con la que domaba al caballo, dentro de la cabaña.

Y así comenzó un nuevo día para el joven Kagami Taiga, cabalgando, con dolor en el trasero, a toda prisa por el bosque de Hyde Park. Sólo deseaba una cosa y era tomar una tina caliente apenas llegar a casa, mas sabía que sus deseos se verían frustrados por el interrogatorio de su institutriz, apenas llegara.

.:::.

Con paso lento, el joven pelirrojo se acerba a los escalones de la propiedad Kagami. Hacía un rato que había llegado, pero se había tardado más de lo planeado, llevando a Prince al establo y mientras pensaba en cómo rayos podría encarar a su muy enfadada nana y no morir en el intento. Seguramente le estaría esperando con palos, trincheras o hasta una hoz. Tal vez estaría al pie de la escalera, echando humo por los oídos y con una mirada de desprecio. Pero mayor sorpresa se llevó al no encontrar a nadie en la entrada.

De hecho, era extraño, no había siquiera un carruaje en el camino de la entrada. Los sábados por la mañana su primo Tatsuya solía ir a visitarles, pero nada... no había nada en el lugar, ni algún criado haciendo labores. No se escuchaba ni la música del tocadiscos proveniente de la sala de estar, o siquiera los ladridos de Nigou, jugando con Teppei. Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, ¿qué estaba sucediendo en la residencia Kagami?

Por un segundo, Taiga pensó lo peor: tal vez, ¿algo le había sucedido a su padre? ¡No, ni pensarlo!, los nervios se apoderaron de él, corrió deprisa hasta llegar a los grandes escalones de piedra, pero su amigo-no-deseado, el señor dolor de caderas, hizo acto de presencia. A Taiga no le quedó más remedio que subir lenta y dolorosamente los grandes escalones. Una vez llegado a último escalón, ahí estaba ella esperándole.

—T-Taiga... —Alex susurró por lo bajo. Llevaba su vestido de dormir, con un abrigo y su cabello desecho, lucía cansada y su ojos estaban enrojecidos. — ¡Oh, Taiga! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! -la mujer le abrazó con fuerza y se escondió en su pecho. Lo anterior no lo había dicho con tono de protesta sino de... ¿preocupación? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Alex? A Taiga esto le tomó por sorpresa, sintió en ese momento un nudo en la garganta.

—Alex... —se alejó de ella. — ¿Qué sucede?

La joven rubia sólo bajó la mirada, asustada pronunció sólo tres palabras: -Le esperan adentro. —Tomó al joven por la manga de su frack azul y le guió dentro de la casa, sin siquiera importarle cerrar la puerta.

Y en ese instante, Taiga se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Alex era una maniática de la limpieza y la seguridad. Era la jefa de ama de llaves de la residencia y siempre decía que debían cerrar la puerta, porque el polvo y los bichos se metían, Taiga de pequeño más de una vez se había ganado unos cuantos pellizcos por salir y dejar la puerta abierta.

Y a pesar de que sonara tonto, el que Alex no cerrara la puerta, le había dejado desconcertado.

Caminaron en silencio en el interior de la casa, como antes, todo seguía en silencio. Taiga no podía ver a ningún empleado.

—Nana. —la llamó, como solía decirle de cariño. — ¿Dónde están los demás? —se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio.

—La mayoría tomaron el día libre. —respondió, sin darse la vuelta a mirarle.

—Y mi padre, ¿cómo está? —probó a hacer la pregunta que desde hacía un rato le estaba atormentando.

Alex se detuvo, y por primera vez en un rato, se giró a mirarle.

—Está bien. —la joven trato de sonreír, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Esa sonrisa pálida no le llegaba a iluminar sus hermosos ojos azules. —Le está esperando en la sala de estar con los demás.

Kagami trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sabía que aquello era una mentira. Se alegró porque su padre estuviera bien, pero aun sentía que algo no andaba del todo... bien.

Alex se puso a un lado, revelando la puerta de la sala en donde esperaban a Taiga. Ella subió la mirada de nuevo, encontrándose con aquellas perlas rojizas, que la miraban asustadas. "¿Qué sucede, Nana?"

Y al segundo siguiente, ella se había roto en su interior. Se apretó la falda de su vestido con fuerza, y tomó su pañuelo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Taiga... lo siento. —bajó de nuevo la mirada, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Aquello no ayudó a calmar los nervios del pelirrojo. Estaba desconcertado, preocupado, asustado. ¿Qué estaba mal? Él no se quedaría con la duda. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se mordió el labio y finalmente abrió la puerta de la sala de estar. Y ni en un millón de años se imaginó encontrarse en aquel escenario.

En un extremo de la amplia sala se encontraba Teppei de pie, con el padre de Taiga sentado en una silla de ruedas, con su manta roja sobre sus piernas, en el centro se encontraban tres oficiales de policía, al lado del piano de cola se encontraba Aomine Hiroshi, el padre de Daiki, y Momoi Ritsuko. Al fondo de la sala, frente a la gran chimenea de ladrillos rojos, se encontraba un desconcertado Daiki, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida, y a su lado, se encontraba Momoi Satsuki, recostada en uno de los brazos del joven moreno.

¿Qué hacían todas esas personas reunidas en su casa a esas horas? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué su padre no se encontraba descansado en su habitación?

Estaba molesto, no entendía que rayos sucedía a su alrededor. Camino hasta donde estaba Teppei, y le saludo. Su padre se encontraba aun dormido sobre la silla de ruedas.

— ¿Me podrían explicar que hacen reunidos en _mi_ casa a estas horas? —dijo el joven Kagami, con voz firme a nadie en particular, simplemente dándose entender en donde estaban parados.

—Le estábamos esperando, joven Kagami. —Fue el señor Hiroshi el primero en responder, con una sonrisa ladina, le miraba con sorna y se atrevió a decir—: Oficiales, arréstenlo.

Dos de los oficiales se pusieron en movimiento y se acercaron a donde estaba Kagami.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?! ¡Fuera de mi casa! —el pelirrojo les respondió con fuerza, poniéndose en frente de los oficiales y tratando de proteger a su padre.

Taiga miró a los oficiales que se acercaban a él, y se encontró a sí mismo asombrando al darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era Mibuchi Reo, quien era un gran amigo del joven desde hacía unos cuantos años. Encontrándose con aquellos orbes negros que lo miraban con una expresión de tristeza y dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello estuviera sucediendo? Se debatía el joven pelinegro. Cómo podía simplemente arrestar a aquella persona que había sido su fiel amigo por tanto tiempo. Sin más que decir, Reo bajó la mirada y se dedicó a sacar las esposas de acero que se encontraban en su bolsillo, acatando las órdenes de su oficial superior.

—Reo, ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! —se precipitó hacia su amigo, y éste no hizo más que ignorarle y desviar la mirada. Reo tampoco podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, pero si de una cosa estuvo seguro, fue que Taiga era inocente.

—Lo siento…—respondió Mibuchi de forma sumisa, sin mirar a Taiga en ningún momento. No sabía para quien de los dos resultaba más dolorosa aquella incómoda situación.

Uno de los oficiales restantes, al ver la actitud despreocupada de Reo, le empujó a un lado, tomando así las esposas, y acercándose al joven Kagami. Tomó la tonfa que se encontraba en su cinturón, diciéndole al pelirrojo—: Usted tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

— ¡Y una mierda! —respondió el pelirrojo de forma abrupta. Mientras dos de los oficiales se acercaban a este con intención de esposarle y llevárselo, Kagami no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Uno de los oficiales se acercó hacia el padre del pelirrojo, lo suficiente como para rozarlo con su tonfa, y Kagami cegado por la ira, cerró sus puños con fuerza, y con determinación hizo algo que nunca en sus cabales hubiera hecho, arremetiendo con su puño derecho en toda la nariz del oficial, el cual, noqueado al instante, cayó al suelo con su rostro cubierto por un brillante manto carmesí.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó proveniente de un extremo de la sala. La señora Ritsuko casi se desmayaba por el asombro ante aquella escena, y el oficial restante decidió alejarse del joven.

Kagami aprovechó el momento de descuido, caminando con determinación hacia una persona en particular, aquel hombre de tez morena que se encontraba recostado en el piano de cola, con su bastón, mirando al joven con una expresión seria en el rostro, Aomine Hiroshi.

—Hiroshi. ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

El aludido alzó una ceja azul en respuesta al comentario hecho por el joven. El señor Aomine se puso recto, y con paso firme se colocó frente al pelirrojo. Tomando así su bastón, colocando la punta de este en la frente de Kagami, le dijo—: ¡Silencio! Alguien tan vulgar como tú no tiene derecho a pronunciar mi nombre. —dijo esto, recalcando el hecho de que Kagami era como una escoria para él. —Usted muy bien debe saberlo, joven ladrón. Seguro eres de la misma calaña que tu padre.

— ¿Por qué nos tratas de esta manera? ¡No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando! —gritó Taiga, sacudiéndose de encima al señor Aomine. Éste simplemente se acercó de nuevo al banco que estaba frente al piano, tomando asiento, se cruzó de piernas y le dedicó una mirada mordaz al pelirrojo.

—Sucede que aquel maldito minusválido que está sentado allá. —señaló con su bastón al otro extremo de la sala, en donde se encontraba el padre de Kagami. —Ha estado engañándome durante todo este tiempo, no sólo a mí, ¡a toda la familia Aomine! ¡Ese bastardo tiene que pagar por sus crímenes! Y uno de ustedes dos debe ir a la cárcel, así que ¡oficiales, llévenselo de una vez! -gritó el hombre impecablemente vestido.

Kagami no podía entender lo que este decía, ¿su padre le había robado? ¡Pero aquello debía ser imposible! Hacía más de un año que su padre había caído enfermo, y ya no llevaba las cuentas de las propiedades de los Aomine, no entraba en su cabeza cómo una persona tan buena como su padre pudiera estar implicada en esas fechorías.

— ¡Hiroshi, eso no es cierto!

— ¡Que no pronuncies mi nombre! Bájame el tono, el único que puede dirigirse a mí de esa manera, soy yo. —le respondió este. —Y por supuesto que es cierto, tengo pruebas joven Kagami. Todos los intereses que he estado pagando por las propiedades que le compré hace cuatro años, han terminado en su cuenta. ¡Ese imbécil me ha estado estafando! Y apuesto que tú lo has ayudado con toda esta basura.

— ¡No hables así de mi padre! Él sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, ¡tú muy bien lo sabes! — Kagami no entendía por qué aquel hombre estaba diciendo semejantes cosas de su padre. Ellos eran inocentes, ¿acaso nadie le creía?

Se dio la vuelta, buscando algún atisbo de esperanza o de consuelo en la sala. Teppei sólo le miraba con dolor, mientras tomaba a su padre por el hombro. Aquel hombro que tenía una larga historia con la familia Kagami, seguía allí incluso en aquellos momentos. Sólo le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta y nada más, él podía contar con Teppei, creía en ellos y sabía que eran inocentes.

Pero este no era quien Kagami buscaba, sino aquel hombre que había prometido confiar ciegamente en él, Taiga _creía_ que podía contar con él, ese que se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea.

— ¡Daiki, di algo! —Kagami se precipitó hacia el moreno, tomándole por la camisa. Desde hacía un rato que Aomine no hacía o decía nada, sólo estaba ahí de pie, con la mirada perdida como un mero espectador. — ¡Esto debe ser una puta broma! Sabes que nuestra familia sería incapaz de hacer algo como esto.

—Pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario, Kagami-san. —le respondió la joven de cabellos rosas, la cual se encontraba pegada como quien fuera una sanguijuela al moreno.

— ¡Esto es una mentira! Vamos, Daiki, ¡Maldición, di algo! –ignoraba la mirada mordaz de la joven pelirrosa, la cual se había hecho con la tarea de responder por el moreno.

Pero Daiki no dijo nada, solo se mantenía estoico, de pie, con la mirada perdida. ¿Acaso no creía en Taiga? ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa basura en donde prometían confiar el uno al otro?

Al Daiki no decir nada en defensa del joven pelirrojo, este comenzó a dudar, ¿tal vez su padre realmente era culpable?

A partir de este momento, Kagami se sumergió en la desesperación, al no saber si realmente lo que decía Aomine sobre su padre era cierto. Pero, ¿cómo podía defender a un hombre que era culpable? Si las pruebas decían lo contrario. Fue allí cuando comenzó a cuestionar la integridad de su propio padre. De esta manera, había comenzado a razonar y se dio cuenta en la posición en que estaba, si su padre realmente resultaba culpable, ¿tendría que ir a la cárcel por él, debido a su enfermedad? Y si ese no era el caso, podían incluso apresarle por haber golpeado a un oficial. Taiga comenzó a sudar frío, sintió cómo poco a poco su mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, sin que hubiese nadie que pudiera ayudarle.

En este momento, Kagami no se había dado cuenta cuando unos de los oficiales se había acercado por detrás, tomándolo bruscamente por el hombro. Devastado emocionalmente, no tenía la fuerza como para resistirse, así que se dejó llevar.

Era imposible describir en palabras aquel cúmulo de emociones que Kagami Taiga estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, mientras dejaba que los oficiales le llevaran por la escalera de su propia residencia. Era difícil de creer que algo como aquello le estuviera sucediendo a él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su, de alguna manera, "perfecto" mundo había dado un giro radical, sólo le bastaba recordar como la felicidad le había inundado la noche anterior, y ahora… lo único que sentía era como el dolor y la tristeza se hacían paso por su mente y su cuerpo, oprimiendo con fuerza su corazón.

El joven sabía que su padre era incapaz de hacer algo como aquello, su padre era un hombre justo y correcto, así lo recordaba desde que tenía memoria, entonces ¿Por qué le estaban inculpando de aquel crimen de forma tan injusta? ¿Quién podía ser capaz de odiar tanto a su padre como para hacerle pasar por aquello? A un pobre hombre enfermo, incapaz de matar una mosca. Era difícil de aceptar, pero Kagami sabía que su padre no estaba en las mejores condiciones en aquel momento, durante el último año su salud no había hecho otra cosa más que agravarse, dejando al hombre en tal grado que ni siquiera podía caminar solo por su propia cuenta.

Taiga no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por los oficiales, prefirió pasar por aquella situación él a que se llevaran a su incapacitado padre, quién sabe por cuales temibles cosas le harían pasar en la cárcel. Se detuvo en frente del carruaje de la policía, esperando que abrieran la puerta, mientras daba un último vistazo al pie de la escalera le dejó hecho pedazos. Si escuchabas más de cerca, podías oír como los pedazos de su frágil corazón iban cayendo poco a poco.

Allí se encontraba Aomine Daiki de pie, junto a la muchacha de cabellos rosas, este le miraba, de frente, a él y nadie más que a él. Aquel joven de tez morena y orbes azules, tan intensos como el mismo cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, aquel hombre que más de una vez le había regalado la felicidad en incontables ocasiones, ahora no hacía más que mirarle y eso era lo que a Taiga más le molestaba, ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra? Siquiera defenderle delante del padre del moreno. ¿Acaso todo su amor profesado no había sido más que vanas mentiras? ¿Realmente creía a Taiga capaz de robar a alguien? Incluso a él, Daiki, sabiendo que era una de las personas que el pelirrojo más apreciaba y admiraba en el mundo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era golpear con sus propios puños y destrozar aquel perfecto rostro chocolate que más de alguna vez se había desesperado por besar. Taiga no entendía cómo Daiki podía ser capaz de dudar de él, aunque lo más probable es que el moreno tuviera miedo, si Kagami se atrevía a abrir su boca y decir una sola palabra acerca de la relación homosexual que mantenía en secreto con él, quien sabe en qué catástrofe iba a terminar aquello.

Pero Kagami también temió por la seguridad de su padre, si decía algo sobre su relación con Daiki, quién sabe que podría hacer el padre del moreno cegado por la ira. El viejo Aomine le tenía entre sus manos.

Y así, el joven pelirrojo se dejó llevar, los oficiales lo subieron al carruaje, y tras dar un portazo, el carruaje comenzó a andar.

Kagami no podía irse sin antes dar un último vistazo a hogar. Observó por la ventana cómo se iban alejando de la propiedad, y así como el carruaje avanzaba, toda la rabia que sentía momentos antes se esfumó, dejando nada más que paso al dolor.

¿Qué sucedería con su padre? ¿Quién le iba a atender? ¿Quién estaría con el viejo en las noches de tormenta? ¿Quién velaría por él? ¿Quién iría todas las noches a su habitación a ver como se encontraba?

Taiga se encogió de hombros, escondiéndose detrás de su rojo y desordenado flequillo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando porque todo aquello no fuera más que una _maldita_ pesadilla, y que al despertar, aun estuviera en la cabaña de la colina, acostados sobre el mullido futon blanco, abrazando con fuerza a Daiki.

Pero aquello no era un sueño.

Era su mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Kagami abrió los ojos de nuevo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, y él solo rezo porque los oficiales no se dieran cuenta de su estado y comenzaran a burlarse de él.

Sintió un mano tomarle por el hombro. Con miedo, Kagami se atrevió a subir la mirada, y allí a su lado se encontraba Reo. Al pelirrojo le había tomado un momento darse cuenta de que ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban dentro de la cabina del carruaje. Uno de los oficiales se encontraba en la parte delantera del carruaje, guiando los caballos, y el otro sujeto al que le había partido la nariz, ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Al menos pudo sentir algo de consuelo por tener a su amigo a su lado.

—Vaya mierda… —susurró el pelirrojo, recostándose en el hombro de Mibuchi.

—Y que lo digas… —le respondió su compañero, extendiéndole un pañuelo de seda blanco. — ¿Un pañuelo, señorita?

— ¡Eh, idiota! No te burles. —Kagami se recompuso en un momento, trato de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos esposadas, pero fue en vano.

—Déjame ayudarte, _idiota._ -respondió Mibuchi, imitando la voz de Taiga, mientras le pasaba el pañuelo a Kagami por el rostro.

— ¡Oi! ¡Aleja eso de mí! —gritó el moreno. Mibuchi sólo se rió ante la expresión del más joven.

—Entonces, ¿alguna idea para salir de este desastre? —preguntó Reo.

—Realmente no, estaba esperando que _tú_ me lo dijeras. —Kagami respondió divertido, señalando a Mibuchi, con sus manos esposadas. El aludido sólo arqueó una ceja negra y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Gracias, Reo. —Kagami le agradeció, consciente de que estaba haciendo aquello con intención de animarle un poco.

—Un placer. —Mibuchi hizo una sobreactuada reverencia. —Y creo que tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto, podemos preguntarle a Himuro.

— ¡Tatsuya! Cierto, ¿Dónde está hoy? ¿Por qué no vino él a la casa? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Uhm. —Mibuchi se rasco la barbilla. —No lo he visto hoy, y si mal no recuerdo debía ir a la comisaría central a verificar los documentos del caso en que estaba trabajando.

—Eso quiere decir que no está en Nothing Hill. —Kagami suspiró.

—No, pero pronto debe regresar. —respondió el pelinegro, desordenado los cabellos de Taiga. —No te preocupes, yo sé que ustedes no son culpables, alguna solución encontraremos, Taiga.

—Eso espero Reo… eso espero. —pronunció Kagami, observando por la ventana de carruaje cómo avanzaban por la ciudad.

.:::.

Después de un rato, el carruaje azul finalmente se detuvo en frente de la propiedad de piedra. Se encontraba en la estación policial de Nothing Hill. Debido a que era una ciudad pequeña, en donde no se llevaban a menudo crímenes, contaban con un cuerpo policial muy reducido, principalmente con una estación policial, que se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad, una comisaria, y cuando los crímenes eran mayores, los prisioneros eran llevados a la cárcel que se encontraba en las ciudades más grandes cercanas a Nothing Hill.

— ¡Afuera! —gritó el oficial que se encontraba en la parte delantera del carruaje. Este abrió la puerta, con fuerza, empujando a Kagami, obligando que este saliera al exterior.

El oficial sacó su tonfa de madera, tratando de intimidar al joven pelirrojo, mientras caminaban a la entrada de la estación.

—Vaya desempeño de mierda, Mibuchi. —le gritó el oficial, el cual se encontraba empujando a Kagami. —No hiciste nada más que hacer el imbécil hoy, se lo haré saber a los superiores.

Mibuchi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira quién lo dice, el que se escondió como un bebé cuando vio a su compañero desangrándose en el suelo. —respondió Kagami, tratando de defender a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho imbécil?! —el oficial pateó a Kagami, haciéndole caer al suelo, y a punto estaba de golpearlo con la tonfa cuando Mibuchi le detuvo.

— ¡Suficiente! Tú ve a dentro e informarle al sargento que hemos llegado, yo me encargo de llevar a que sea procesado. —dijo, mirando con fingido desprecio al joven que se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

—Tch, imbécil… —respondió el oficial, mientras se alejaba de Kagami.

Una vez el oficial se encontró dentro de la estación, Mibuchi se apresuró a ayudar a Kagami a ponerse de pie. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Ese imbécil te hizo daño?! —le preguntó.

—No te preocupes, eso no fue nada. —le respondió el pelirrojo.

—¡Pero es que tú tampoco colaboras! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a insultarlo?

—Solo trataba de defenderte-

— ¡No digas nada más! En serio, hay que ver cuando de tonto puedes ser, si se enteran de que golpeaste a un oficial, lo cual es lo más probable, no te prometo que nada bueno pueda salir de esto. —Mibuchi comenzó a caminar, dejando a un esposado pelirrojo detrás de él.

—Pero yo soy inocente, pronto saldré de este lugar.

— ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? Taiga, ¡golpear a un oficial de policía se considera como un crimen! Pueden darte entre seis meses a un año, ¡eso es de sentido común! ¿No podías contenerte? –Respondió exasperado el de cabellos negros, tomando a Kagami por el brazo y jalándolo dentro de la estación.

—Sí, claro, que unos policías entren a mi casa buscándome o a mi padre enfermo sin razón alguna me va muy bien, ¡de maravilla! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió invitarles a tomar té? Estás de joder, ¿no?

—No, y esto no es un juego. —contestó Mibuchi. Una vez dentro de la estación, se sentó junto con Kagami en la sala de espera. —Taiga, esto es serio. Estas en una estación policial y vas a ser procesado por un supuesto caso de fraude.

—Tú lo has dicho, "supuesto". —remarcó Kagami, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Idiota, ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? —dijo Mibuchi, dándole golpecitos a Kagami en la frente. —Te van a procesar, va a abrir un expediente, e incluso te pueden llevar a juicio depende de las pruebas que presente el señor Aomine.

—Lo único que pasa por mi mente este momento, son la ganas de partirle hasta los huesos a Aomine Hiroshi, ¿eso está mal?

— ¡Por supuesto que está mal! Taiga, tienes que pensar por una vez, esto no es tan fácil como lo ves, ellos tienen pruebas, y me atrevo a decir que hasta abogados preparados para un caso, ¿y tú que tienes?

—Mi inocencia, Reo. — afirmó el pelirrojo, con un tono firme.

Mibuchi sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

—Amigo, espero puedas salir de esta. —dijo esto, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Kagami.

— ¡Oficial Mibuchi! — el aludido se puso recto en su silla, reconoció a la perfección esa voz quien le llamaba, tragó con fuerza y miro a Kagami, este se dio cuenta de la expresión de Reo, parecía ¿asustado? Kagami no pudo descifrar la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro, pues ahora se encontraba saludando al recién llegado, el cual le miraba con una expresión ruda en su rostro.

— ¡Sargento Hanamiya! —respondió Reo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un saludo militar al hombre que se encontraba de pie delante de éste, el cual estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje verde militar, llevaba cuatro estrellas en la hombrera izquierda, y dos cintas en la derecha. Era un sujeto de tez blanca, cabellos negros y espalda ancha, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más pequeño que Mibuchi, éste se mantenía de forma recta y le saludaba con respeto al hombre que era su superior. — ¡Buenas tardes!

Kagami sólo se dedicó a estudiar al hombre que tanto atemorizaba a Reo. Él sólo giró sobre sí, encontrándose con los orbes rojos que le estudiaban curioso, Hanamiya alzó una ceja negra y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Usted es Kagami Taiga? —le preguntó.

— ¡Sí! Él es, señor. —se apresuró a responder Mibuchi.

El sargento le devolvió la mirada a Mibuchi, viéndole con desprecio. — ¿Acaso hable con usted?

— ¡No, señor! Yo— pero Hanamiya le interrumpió.

—Cállese y no diga más. —exigió, y sólo bastó mirarlo una vez más y Mibuchi supo que si abría la boca de nuevo, le costaría su lengua.

Hanamiya observó de nuevo a Kagami, el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido, se limitó a sentarse al lado del pelirrojo y con descaro le dijo—: ¿Ya se despidió de su padre y de su linda casa? Espero encuentre la cárcel de Brixton aún más acogedora.

Mibuchi vio a Kagami ponerse rojo, casi como su cabello, y apretar sus puños con fuerza. Agradeció por un segundo que el pelirrojo estuviera esposado, sino quién sabe qué le habría hecho al sargento.

Taiga bajó la mirada y tomó una respiración profunda, antes de sentarse recto y confrontar al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Seguro que puede ser muy acogedora, pero no puede ser mejor la residencia Kagami, y no hace falta despedirme de mi padre, sé que lo volveré a ver muy pronto. —le replicó el pelirrojo, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Uh, sí, ¿tal vez en unos diez años? Y eso si su padre aún sigue vivo. —esta vez fue el sargento el que sonrió.

Kagami se mordió el labio con fuerza, sabía que sólo lo estaba provocando y no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para ponerse a pelear con otro oficial de policía.

—No, realmente sé que lo veré muy pronto.

—Es una lástima verlo tan animado. —Hanamiya se puso de pie, observando con asco al pelirrojo. —Mibuchi, llévelo a una de las celdas.

—Señor Hanamiya, ¿no debería llevarlo primero a que lo procesen y abran su expediente?

—Por eso no te preocupes, ya el papeleo esta hecho, después de todo, la denuncia fue puesta por el señor Aomine hace una semana, ya se han logrado recolectar las pruebas suficientes como para llevarlo a juicio. –le respondió el sargento.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿Cómo que ya tienen todas las pruebas? ¡Ese imb…!— Mibuchi le dio un codazo en el estómago al pelirrojo, haciéndolo callar.

—Gracias, señor. ¡Disculpe las molestias! —Mibuchi hizo una reverencia. —No estaba informado sobre el caso, en seguida lo escolto a su celda.

Y con una última mirada a ambos, Hanamiya se alejó de la sala.

— ¡Mibuchi! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡¿Cómo que tienen todas pruebas?! ¿Acaso me van a llevar a la corte?

Reo le hizo señas a Kagami para que se pusiera de pie, y comenzaron a avanzar por la estación. El pelinegro saludo a algunos oficiales, para después adentrarse ambos al pasillo que los dirigía al anexo en donde se hallaban las celdas. Una vez que se aseguró que estuvieran a solas, finalmente Mibuchi pudo hablarle.

—Taiga, yo tampoco entiendo lo que está sucediendo, no se me había informado de nada. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que se estaba llevando a cabo una investigación con la familia Aomine, nunca he visto a ese señor poner un pie dentro de la estación, y he estado trabajando toda la semana aquí.

— ¿Y si lo que dijo ese sujeto eran puras mentiras? Vamos hombre, ¡es imposible! ¿Cómo iban a tener pruebas que vincularan a mi padre? ¡Todo esto es una puta broma de mal gusto!

—No lo sé Taiga, el sargento Hanamiya no es de los que bromean con esas cosas, es cierto que el sujeto es un maldito, pero tal vez… sí es cierto lo que dijo. —dijo Mibuchi, mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzó a jugar con las llaves que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser! —Kagami se dio la vuelta, pateando con fuerza una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado de las rejas de la celda.

Luego se devolvió, pateando esta vez una papelera de metal, esparciendo su contenido en el suelo.

— ¡Taiga deja eso! ¡Vas a destrozar el lugar! —le regañó Mibuchi, mientras se acercaba a la reja para abrir la celda. —Ven, vamos a quitarte eso. —llamó a Kagami, señalando las esposas.

—Tch… —Kagami se dejó quitar las esposas, y entró a la celda, sentándose con fuerza sobre la cama, y al segundo siguiente maldijo por lo bajo su decisión, al sentir un dolor punzante en las caderas.

Era una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara una cama individual, la cual estaba sobre una base de hierro, un lavamanos, un váter y una ventana pequeña con rejas de barrote, que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del sol, iluminando la monótona habitación gris.

—Lo siento, Taiga. —se disculpó Mibuchi, mientras cerraba la celda.

—No te disculpes, es tu trabajo. —Kagami se puso de pie, sobándose el trasero y se acercó a la reja.

—Investigaré sobre el caso a ver que encuentro.

— ¡Por favor, Reo! Y trata de ponerte en contacto con Himuro. —le pidió el pelirrojo.

—Haré lo que pueda Taiga, nos vemos pronto. —tras darse un apretón de manos, se despidió del pelirrojo. — ¡Y ni se te ocurra meterte en más problemas!

— ¡Claro! Como si podría hacer algo detrás de estas rejas. —le gritó Kagami.

Riéndose del pelirrojo, Mibuchi se alejó del lugar, dejando solo a Kagami en su celda, con nada más que sus pensamientos y su dolor.

.:::.

Un día había pasado, y Kagami no tenía noticias de Reo, o de Himuro. De hecho nadie se había dignado en aparecer por el lugar, sólo uno de los oficiales con una bandeja de comida, la cual Kagami rechazó dejando a un lado de la celda. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en su padre y en Daiki.

 _¿Por qué?_

Kagami Taiga no era de los que se rendía con facilidad, pero en aquella situación no sabía qué hacer, él no sabía nada de leyes, solo sabía de números y cuentas, y que su padre era inocente. ¿Qué alternativas tenía siquiera?

En aquel momento, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarse y pensar con claridad, antes de caer al borde de la locura en aquella pequeña caja de zapatos que hacían llamar celda, donde estaba encerrado. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas y ya se estaba desesperado por salir, sumado a esto la constante preocupación sobre el bienestar de su padre.

Necesitaba noticias de su viejo, ¿le habrían dado su medicina de hoy? ¿Habría alguna persona allá afuera que se preocupara por su padre?

Si bien, en su casa siempre hubo muchos empleados que se ocuparan de su padre, pero ahora con el hijo del dueño en la cárcel, y nadie que se hiciera cargo de las cuentas de la casa, ¿habría alguna persona noble que permaneciera al lado de su padre? Kagami quería creer que así seria, tal vez su _nana_ o Teppei se encontraran al lado de su viejo, cuidándole. Quería creerlo y se aferraba a eso, al menos para darle consuelo, y no imaginar a su padre, solo en su silla de ruedas, a la luz de la luna, con la gran residencia Kagami abandonada.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Taiga, poniéndose de pie de la cama de hierro.

¿Qué horas serian? Hacía un rato que el sol había dejado de entrar por la pequeña ventana de la celda, Kagami se puso de puntillas, tratando de ver hacia fuera de la ventana, pero era una labor casi imposible, se encontraba muy arriba, además que lo barrotes imposibilitaban tener un vistazo del mundo exterior.

La luz de la luna fue lo único que llegó al campo de visión del joven pelirrojo.

 _Durante muchas noches, Aomine Daiki había sido su luz de luna, iluminándolo en lo alto de la colina, a través del bosque, dentro de esa cabaña donde sus promesas se encontraban escondidas._

Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho en aquel momento, le extrañaba.

¿Por qué Daiki no había creído en él?

Se secó bruscamente las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas, se palmeo el rostro dos veces y acostó de nuevo en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó dentro de la pequeña celda gris.

Kagami cerró los ojos, tratando de que la oscuridad del lugar se tragara todo el dolor, y que a la mañana siguiente, con la luz de sol, todo estaría mejor.

Pero él sabía que todo eso no era más que una simple mentira.

Esa noche, había hecho todo lo posible por descansar, tal vez con un poco de descanso podría pensar mejor, pero sus intentos de dormir se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la reja abriéndose. ¿Quién sería? Kagami se sentó en la cama, estando alerta, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver quién sería el intruso.

— ¿Taiga? —susurró una voz, tratando de no hacer ruido.

— ¡Tatsuya! —gritó el joven pelirrojo, emocionado.

— ¡Silencio, idiota! No es necesario que le hagas saber a todo Nothing Hill que estoy aquí. —le regaño su primo, adentrándose a la celda con una linterna de gas. Se acercó a la cama, y dejando la linterna en el suelo, abrazó con fuerza a Taiga.

Kagami, desconcertado por la reacción del pelinegro, no dudo un segundo en devolverle el abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto, Taiga. Yo tenía que estar aquí contigo pero… yo-

—No te culpes, hermano. Gracias por venir. —le respondió el pelirrojo, regalándole una sonrisa entre las sombras.

Y allí a su lado estaba Himuro Tatsuya, a quien Taiga consideraba más que un primo, era como un hermano para él, y que el joven pelinegro estuviera allí le tranquilizaba.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un par de horas, pero tenía que terminar mis reportes. Taiga, tengo mucho que contarte. –le contestó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano? —Kagami estaba confundido, Himuro siempre solía tener una expresión seria en su rostro, era difícil poder descifrar que estaba sintiendo el joven, pero si de una cosa Taiga estaba seguro, es que nunca lo había visto con aquella expresión. Parecía nervioso, y eso sólo estaba preocupando más al pelirrojo.

Himuro frotó sus manos y las posó en las mejillas del pelirrojo. La noche era fría y Tatsuya no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Taiga cuando se enterara de lo que tenía que contarle. Juntó sus frentes, y suspiró. —Tatsuya… ¿todo está bien? —le pregunto Kagami, posando las manos sobre las de Himuro.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos, observando a Kagami y encontrándose con sus orbes carmesí, pronunció—: No lo está Taiga, no lo está. Realmente no sé qué vamos a hacer, pero te prometo que vas a salir de aquí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Kagami no entendía por qué su hermano estaba tan nervioso, ¿Qué tan mala era su sitaucion?

—Taiga, el caso contra tu padre no es nuevo, lo llevan procesando desde hace un mes y hace una semana es que la denuncia fue tomada por la comisaría central de la policía, se había abierto una investigación para revisar las cuentas del señor Aomine y de tu familia. Estando afuera de la ciudad puedo averiguar algunas cosas.

— ¿Un mes investigando? ¡Que carajos!... Si, ya algo me habían dicho pero… ¿Qué cosas? Vamos hermano, dime todo lo que sabes. -

— ¿Quién te había dicho esto? ¿Qué más sabes del caso, Taiga?

—Un tal sargento… ugh… espera, ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

— ¿Cómo era? —le pregunto Himuro.

— ¡Hermano! Eso ahora no viene al caso, ahora dime que sabes, ¿tienes noticias de mi padre? —el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias. Ahora, suéltalo todo. —Kagami se recostó sobre la pared, mirando a su hermano de cerca, siempre solía llevar un corte de cabello peculiar el cual dejaba a la vista solo uno de sus ojos, y a poca luz, entre sombras se veía más sombrío de lo que el joven pelinegro podía ser.

—Comenzaré por lo que sé. Reo se puso en contacto conmigo ayer y no podía creer nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero comencé a investigar por mi propia cuenta y descubrí lo de las investigaciones. Al parecer la policía cuenta con pruebas suficientes para testificar en contra de la familia Kagami, todas provistas por el señor Aomine.

—Viejo de mierda... Y nosotros, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Puedes buscar un abogado por mí?

—Podríamos buscar a alguien que trabaje para nosotros e incluso pueda recolectar pruebas suficientes, como movimientos de cuenta de tu padre sobre las acciones de los Aomine, e incluso interrogar a los trabajadores del despacho de tu padre, pero si te soy sincero, no creo que eso nos sirva de nada, hermano…-

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Taiga, buscar un abogado y comenzar a investigar en el caso, lleva tiempo, el viejo Aomine ya tiene un mes preparando todo en tu contra y está tan desesperado por tener su dinero de vuelta, que lo más probable es que trate de adelantar el juicio lo antes posible.

—Sigo sin entender porque un abogado no serviría de nada, ellos están culpando a mi padre, ¡y tú sabes que es inocente!

—Lo se Taiga, y deja de gritar. —le regaño su hermano. —Aun no es seguro, pero parece que el juicio será dentro de unas semanas, así que estamos cortos de tiempo, puedo contratar un abogado, pero realmente será una pérdida de dinero.

— ¡¿En unas semanas?! —gritó el pelirrojo. Estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que el pelinegro le decía, pero cada vez Kagami estaba más fuera de sí, no entendía qué estaba pasando y cómo es que investigaban a su padre desde hace un tiempo.

— ¡Que dejes de gritar! —le sentencio Himuro por última vez.

—Si el dinero es problema, yo puedo pagar el abogado— propuso el pelirrojo, pero de nuevo Himuro le interrumpió.

—El dinero no es el problema, ya te dije que es el tiempo. Además ahora no puedes pagar nada, porque al procesar la denuncia, dejaron de investigar las cuentas y ahora están congeladas, es decir no pueden mover dinero de las cuentas asociadas a la familia Kagami.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Por qué carajos también se metieron con nuestras cuentas? ¿Y ahora quien les pagara a todas las personas que están atendiendo a mi padre?

—Taiga, ahora eres un perseguido de la ley, entiende que no puedes mover dinero libremente como quieras, solo alguien cercano a tu padre tendría la potestad de denunciar el que congelaran las cuentas y hacerse cargo de los bienes de la familia Kagami mientras tú estás aquí.

—Mierda. —Kagami se tomó los cabellos con fuerza, estaba desesperado y ahora el saber que su padre se quedaría solo en la casa no lo hacía sentir mejor en absoluto.

—Taiga, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Himuro.

— ¡Tu padre! Él nos puede ayudar. ¡Auch! Eso dolió. —se quejó Kagami, ante el codazo que le había propinado su primo en la rodilla.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de gritar. ¿Acaso quieres que descubran que estoy aquí?

—Eres un oficial de alto rango, no te pasará nada. —le replicó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —le dio otro codazo. —Ellos saben que somos familia, estaría en problemas si me encuentran aquí.

—Lo siento… —musitó Kagami, bajando la mirada. —Entonces, ¿crees que el tío Izuki nos pueda ayudar? Él ha sido el último en hacerse cargo de los negocios de mi padre y siempre ha estado trabajando con él, creo que podría ayudarnos.

—Ya intente ponerme en contacto con mi padre, Taiga. Pero ahora se encuentra viajando-

—En Francia, cierto. Tardaríamos un siglo en poner contactarlo y hacer que venga. —Kagami suspiró frustrado. El tiempo corría y ellos realmente se estaban quedando sin opciones.

—Taiga, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí, comenzaran a sospechar si no subo… —Himuro se puso de pie, tomando la lámpara.

—Está bien, debes estar cansando de tu viaje, será mejor que vayas a descansar. —Kagami le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano. —Gracias por todo.

—Realmente no fue nada, espero poder encontrar alguna solución antes del juicio. Mañana temprano buscaré un abogado, Taiga.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, hermano… —Kagami le regalo una sonrisa, viendo como Himuro salía de la celda.

—Tú también trata de descansar, sé que no es fácil, pero te haré salir de este lugar, lo prometo como que eres mi preciado hermano, Taiga. — Y así, con una última sonrisa al joven pelirrojo, Himuro apago la lámpara, alejándose del lugar.

Detrás atrás a un tigre enjaulado… y desolado.

.:::.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la madrugada del cuarto día había llegado.

El joven Kagami Taiga se encontraba descansando sobre el lecho de metal al cual le hacían llamar cama, dentro de la celda.

El sonido de la reja abriéndose puso alerta al joven pelirrojo, este se puso de pie en un instante.

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurro al intruso por lo bajo.

—Taiga, tengo que sacarte de aquí hoy mismo. –le respondió el pelinegro, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Pero qué dices? – Taiga se acercó a su hermano, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano sabía que algo no andaba bien.

—Los que escuchaste, tienes que salir de aquí.

* * *

No, este no es el final, Amy no es tan cruel.

Amy ha estado ocupada como la mierda, recién comencé un intensivo en la universidad una semana después de haber terminado los finales, y ¡vaya locura!

Pero más tarde, que nunca, aquí está mi escrito para el **#31AoKaDay, Convocatoria del grupo de Facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español].**

Esto será un two-shot, pero en dado caso de que me alcance para un poco más (lo cual dudo) será de tres partes. La fecha de continuación lo digo ahora: no está fija. Tengo ideas para la continuación, pero estoy a falta de tiempo, como dije antes, estoy muy ocupada. Tratare de subir cuando tenga un tiempo para ponerme a escribir.

Momentáneamente la cuenta permanecerá sin actualizar, nis los fanfics viejos, ni los nuevos, y realmente quiero disculparme con aquellas personas que leen una y otra vez los escritos y quieren actualización, ¡lo siento tanto! Pero estos han sido unos meses intensos... y no tengo las palabras para disculparme. Pero no todo son malas noticias: El 20 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños así que tal vez suba un sorpresa por ahí. Y termino el intensivo a finales de ese mismo mes, así que aprovechare todo octubre ara subir todo lo que pueda y más.

Ademas tengo ganas de escribir algo por el cumpleaños de mi moreno sensual favorito. Así que no es seguro, pero tal vez algo venga por ahí, (esperen lo inesperado (?) lol.)

Muchas gracias por haberse pasado por aquí, espero hayan disfrutado de este escrito, yo tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo, pero no había leído el tiempo de centrarme bien en él, así que prometo una genial segunda parte~.

 **Aclaraciones: (por si me he saltado alguna cosilla)** es un fanfic de época, por lo que trate de describir sus ropas y algunas cosas "típicas" por así decirlo, de finales de 1800, soy nueva en esto de lo contemporáneo, así que apenas he leído lo suficiente, y me disculpo si he cometido algún error.

El lugar es ficticio, si bien Nothing Hill existe, no tiene un puerto o un bosque. Hyde Park si es un bosque de Londres, pero no tiene que ver con la ciudad que escribo, simplemente me gustaron las imagenes de las localidades y las fui ubicando a mi gusto.

Izuki es el padre de Himuro (Si, Amy está loca). Midorima es primo de Kagami. Ritsuko es la madre de Momoi (no se si realmente se llama así pero me ha gustado ese nombre).

Sin más nada que decir, de nuevo _**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS**_ por leer, si les ha gustado y quieren leer una continuación, por favor haganmelo saber, ya saben como~ Pero si no les ha gustado, o tiene alguna critica, sugerencia, cualquier cosilla que guste o disguste, háganlo saber para que yo como escritora pueda mejorar.

Besos, abrazos, piñas de Miyaji y besos voladores de Takao, nos leemos pronto (o eso espero) xx~


End file.
